When tumors reach a critical size of approximately 1 mm3 they become dependent on angiogenesis for maintaining blood supply with oxygen and nutrients to allow for further growth. Anti-angiogenesis therapies have become an important treatment option for several types of tumors. These therapies have focused on blocking the VEGF pathway (Ferrara et al., Nat Rev Drug Discov. 2004 May; 3(5):391-400.) by neutralizing VEGF (Avastin) or its receptors (Sutent and Sorafinib). Recent studies in mice have shown, that Angiopoietin2 (Ang2), a ligand of the Tie2 receptor, controls vascular remodeling by enabling the functions of other angiogenic factors, such as VEGF. Ang2 is primarily expressed by endothelial cells, strongly induced by hypoxia and other angiogenic factors and has been demonstrated to regulate tumor vessel plasticity, allowing vessels to respond to VEGF and FGF2 (Augustin et al., Nat Rev Mol Cell Biol. 2009 March; 10(3):165-77.). Consistent with this role, the deletion or inhibition of Ang2 results in reduced angiogenesis (Gale et al., Dev Cell. 2002 September; 3(3):302-4.) (Falcón et al., Am J Pathol. 2009 November; 175(5):2159-70.). Elevated Ang2 serum concentrations have been reported for patients with colorectal cancer, NSCLC and melanoma (Goede et al., Br J Cancer. 2010 Oct. 26; 103(9):1407-14), (Park et al., Chest. 2007 July; 132(1): 200-6.), (Helfrich et al., Clin Cancer Res. 2009 Feb. 15; 15(4):1384-92.). In CRC cancer Ang2 serum levels correlate with therapeutic response to anti-VEGF therapy.
The Ang-Tie system consists of 2 receptors (Tie1 and Tie2) and 3 ligands (Ang1, Ang2 and Ang4) (Augustin et al., Nat Rev Mol Cell Biol. 2009 March; 10(3):165-77.). Tie2, Ang1 and Ang2 are the best studied members of this family, Tie1 is an orphan receptor and the role of Ang4 for vascular remodelling still needs to be defined. Ang2 and Ang1 mediate opposing functions upon Tie2 binding and activation. Ang2-mediated Tie2 activation results in endothelial cell activation, pericyte dissociation, vessel leakage and induction of vessel sprouting. In contrast to Ang2, Ang1 signaling maintains vessel integrity by recruitment of pericytes, thereby maintaining endothelial cell quiescence.
Angiopoietin 2 (Ang2) is a secreted, 66 kDa ligand for the Tie2 receptor tyrosine kinase (Augustin et al., Nat Rev Mol Cell Biol. 2009 March; 10(3):165-77.). Ang2 consists of an N-terminal coiled-coil domain and a C-terminal fibrinogen-like domain, the latter is required for Tie2 interaction. Ang2 is primarily expressed by endothelial cells and strongly induced by hypoxia and other angiogenic factors, including VEGF. Tie2 is found on endothelial cells, haematopoietic stem cells and tumor cells. Ang2-Tie2 has been demonstrated to regulate tumor vessel plasticity, allowing vessels to respond to VEGF and FGF2.
In vitro Ang2 has been shown to act as a modest mitogen, chemoattractant and inducer of tube formation in human umbilical vein endothelial cells (HUVEC). Ang2 induces tyrosine phosphorylation of ectopically expressed Tie2 in fibroblasts and promotes downstream signaling events, such as phosphorylation of ERK-MAPK, AKT and FAK in HUVEC. An antagonistic role of Ang2 in Ang1-induced endothelial cell responses has been described.
Ang2-deficiency has been shown to result in a profound lymphatic patterning defect in mice. Although the loss of Ang2 is dispensable for embryonic vascular development, Ang2-deficient mice have persistent vascular defects in the retina and kidney. Together with the dynamic pattern of Ang2 expression at sites of angiogenesis (for example ovary), these findings indicate that Ang2 controls vascular remodeling by enabling the functions of other angiogenic factors, such as VEGF.
The Ang2-Tie2 system exerts crucial roles during the angiogenic switch and later stages of tumor angiogenesis. Ang2 expression is strongly up-regulated in the tumor-associated endothelium. Reduced growth of tumors has been observed when implanted into Ang2-deficient mice, especially during early stages of tumor growth. Therapeutic blocking of Ang2 with Ang2 mAbs has shown broad efficacy in a variety of tumor xenograft models. Additive effects of Ang2 mAbs with inhibitors of VEGFR2 (mAbs and small molecular weight inhibitors) have been described.
As described in e.g. US2008/0014196 and WO2008/101985, angiogenesis is implicated in the pathogenesis of a number of disorders, including solid tumors and metastasis as well as eye diseases. One of the most important pro-angiogenic factors is vascular endothelial growth factor (VEGF), also termed VEGF-A or vascular permeability factor (VPF). VEGF belongs to a gene family that includes placenta growth factor (PIGF), VEGF-B, VEGF-C, VEGF-D, VEGF-E and VEGF-F. Alternative splicing of mRNA of a single gene of human VEGF results in at least six isoforms (VEGF121, VEGF145, VEGF165, VEGF183, VEGF189, and VEGF206), VEGF165 being the most abundant isoform.
Two VEGF tyrosine kinase receptors (VEGFR) have been identified that interact with VEGF, i.e. VEGFR-1 (also known as Fit-1) and VEGFR-2 (also known as KDR or FIK-1). VEGFR-1 has the highest affinity for VEGF, while VEGFR-2 has a somewhat lower affinity for VEGF. Ferrara (Endocrine Rev. 2004, 25: 581-611) provide a detailed description of VEGF, the interaction with its receptors and its function in normal and pathological processes can be found in Hoeben et al. Pharmacol. Rev. 2004, 56: 549-580.
VEGF has been reported to be a pivotal regulator of both normal and abnormal angiogenesis (Ferrara and Davis-Smyth, Endocrine Rev. 1997, 18: 4-25; Ferrara J. Mol. Med. 1999, 77: 527-543). Compared to other growth factors that contribute to the processes of vascular formation, VEGF is unique in its high specificity for endothelial cells within the vascular system.
VEGF mRNA is overexpressed by the majority of human tumors. In the case of tumor growth, angiogenesis appears to be crucial for the transition from hyperplasia to neoplasia, and for providing nourishment for the growth and metastasis of the tumor (Folkman et al., 1989, Nature 339-58), which allows the tumor cells to acquire a growth advantage compared to the normal cells. Therefore, anti-angiogenesis therapies have become an important treatment option for several types of tumors. These therapies have focused on blocking the VEGF pathway (Ferrara et al., Nat Rev Drug Discov. 2004 May; 3(5): 391-400.
VEGF is also involved in eye diseases. The concentration of VEGF in eye fluids is highly correlated with the presence of active proliferation of blood vessels in patients with diabetic and other ischemia-related retinopathies. Furthermore, recent studies have demonstrated the localization of VEGF in choroidal neovascular membranes in patients affected by age-related macular degeneration (AMD). Up-regulation of VEGF has also been observed in various inflammatory disorders. VEGF has been implicated in the pathogenesis of rheumatoid arthritis, an inflammatory disease in which angiogenesis plays a significant role.
The elucidation of VEGF and its role in angiogenesis and different processes has provided a potential new target of therapeutic intervention. The function of VEGF has been inhibited by small molecules that block or prevent activation of VEGF receptor tyrosine kinases (Schlaeppi and Wood, 1999, Cancer Metastasis Rev., 18: 473-481) and consequently interfere with the VEGF receptor signal transduction pathway. Cytotoxic conjugates containing bacterial or plant toxins can inhibit the stimulating effect of VEGF on tumor angiogenesis. VEGF-DT385 toxin conjugates (diphtheria toxin domains fused or chemically conjugated to VEGF165), for example, efficiently inhibit tumor growth in vivo. Tumor growth inhibition could also be achieved by delivering a Flk-1 mutant or soluble VEGF receptors by a retrovirus.
VEGF-neutralizing antibodies, such as A4.6.I and MV833, have been developed to block VEGF from binding to its receptors and have shown preclinical antitumor activity (Kim et al. Nature 1993, 362: 841-844; Folkman Nat. Med. 1995, 1: 27-31; Presta et al. Cancer Res. 1997, 57: 4593-4599; Kanai et al. Int. J. Cancer 1998, 77: 933-936; Ferrara and Alitalo Nat. Med. 1999, 5: 1359-1364; 320, 340. For a review of therapeutic anti-VEGF approaches trials, see Campochiaro and Hackett (Oncogene 2003, 22: 6537-6548).
Most clinical experience has been obtained with A4.6.1, also called bevacizumab (Avastin®; Genentech, San Francisco, Calif.).
WO2008/101985 describes immunoglobulin single variable domains from camelides (VHHs or “Nanobodies®, as defined herein) that bind to VEGF, and their use in the treatment of conditions and diseases characterized by excessive and/or pathological angiogenesis or neovascularization.
It has been an object of the present invention to provide novel anti-angiogenic binding molecules for human therapy.
It has been a further object of the invention to provide methods for the prevention, treatment, alleviation and/or diagnosis of such diseases, disorders or conditions, involving the use and/or administration of such binding molecules and compositions comprising them. In particular, it is has been an object of the invention to provide such pharmacologically active binding molecules, compositions and/or methods that provide advantages compared to the agents, compositions and/or methods currently used and/or known in the art. These advantages include improved therapeutic and/or pharmacological properties and/or other advantageous properties, e.g. for manufacturing purposes, especially as compared to conventional antibodies as those described above, or fragments thereof.